


Together

by allisondraste



Series: Roses and Thorns [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, So much angst, They don't really die in my verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: How would Alistair react if Amell pushed him out of harms way but took a fatal blow meant for him?





	Together

The Deep Roads called sooner than either of them had expected, that haunting tune like an ever present ringing in the ears. It was beautiful and it was painful. It represented the end, and the end had arrived too early…far too early.

Alistair grimaced at the stench emanating from the dark dank expanse.  It smelled just as bad as he remembered it, like mildew and rotting flesh.  

At his side stood the one beam of light that illuminated the caverns. Lucia. His love. The rose that bloomed in adversity and gave him hope, even when he felt there was none.  She still gave him hope.

His eyes met hers and she offered him a nervous smile and a nod, acknowledging that she was ready. He nodded back. He was not used to seeing her so shaken. She had always been so strong, but he could she the tears welling in her eyes.

Together, they trudged forward, as they always had.

It did not take long before they encountered a small group of genlock standing around a crudely crafted fire. Their grotesque features exaggerated by shadows falling on their faces. Alistair drew his sword and he saw Lucia do the same, the magic that allowed her channel mana into melee combat sparkling from her fingers. She cast a protective ward around both of them.

The Genlock did not seem to notice them, however. It was as if they believed the two trespassers to be Darkspawn. The taint was a powerful camouflage,  indeed.

“Huh This might not be so bad after all,” Alistair said, sheathing his sword cheerfully.

“Alistair! Look out,” Lucia shouted urgently. She cast a spell that hurled a stone projectile at him, knocking him to the ground, as a Genlock emissary flung a poisonous, shrapnel filled hex toward them. There were flashes of fire and ice and within a moment, Lucia had leveled the entire group of Darkspawn. Impressive as ever.

“Thanks, Love,” Alistair grunted as he stood up, holding his side that still throbbed from the force of impact with the ground, “Although, next time, maybe a gentle shove will work instead of hitting me with that stonefist thing you do.”

Lucia didn’t respond, as she stood motionless, facing away from him. Something was wrong.

“Luce?” His voice wavered as he touched her shoulder, “Are you okay.”

She turned toward him, clutching her abdomen. Her pale eyes met his, and she smiled softly as before falling forward.  He lunged to catch her and eased them both to the ground, cradling her as he sat down.

Without her hands concealing it, he could see the large crater in her abdomen left by the acidic emissary spell. She was bleeding a lot, too much, and he could hear the sizzle of poison burning her skin. A sense of dread washed over him as he realized there was nothing he could do. If the poison didn’t kill her, the blood loss would. The dread was followed by guilt as he realized that this wouldn’t have happened had he not let his guard down.

“Why did you do that?” he asked desperately, barely holding back the tears. He already knew the answer. It had always been the answer for her reckless, self-sacrificing behavior.

She did not speak, instead she reached upward to wipe away a tear that had streaked down Alistair’s cheek. The stubborn woman was smiling despite it all.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, you know that?”

She nodded.

“I love you,” he declared, “Always.”

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her breath was warm against his skin as he exhaled, and he felt her become limp.

“Luce?” He shook her gently. “Lucia?”

She was gone.

And so was his hope.

He drew her body into him and held her there. He would wait for the Darkspawn to come. There was no going forward without her.


End file.
